


The Next Victim

by ScarletWhoreofWar



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWhoreofWar/pseuds/ScarletWhoreofWar
Summary: Nick can't find a girl that he can take full advantage of so he tries to find a guy that will, and he decides that it will be Sheen. Nick violently forces Sheen to submit to his every cruel demand which results in Sheen's utter downfall. But is there someone who can save him from his living nightmare?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Targeted

**Author's Note:**

> This story rose from the dead from ff.net (I don't even want to say how old it is, go look if you want. Plus, i got locked out of that account, but that's hardly justification). I have no idea why I felt like continuing it...maybe for justice for Sheen. Or the pandemic made me crazier. I rated it M instead of Explicit because I don't think it's that horrible. Someone can tell me if I'm wrong on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.
> 
> This story has risen from the dead from ff.net. Not sure why I wanted to keep doing it. Maybe I want Sheen to win in the end, maybe it's corona. I fixed some of it so hopefully it has improved somewhat:/

It was a little after three in the afternoon, and school had just let out at Retroville High School. Kids were walking and talking with each other, some waiting to be picked up by parents and whatnot. At a nearby park, Nick Dean casually stared around at the passing kids. The usual lollipop that was often seen in his mouth was replaced with a lit cigarette. He was accompanied by a group of other guys, most of them also smoking.

"Hey, Nick. Are ya with any chick right now?" one of the boys asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No, but I'm looking." he responded casually.

Nick was notorious for dating almost every girl of his grade and dumping them if they refused to sleep with him. Sadly, if some girl didend up sleeping with him, he'd dump her shortly after. Needless to say, Nick was a man-whore.

"I dumped Brittany a couple days ago."

Nick was bored. He already knew he could get any girl he wanted. The problem was if the girl was willing to give in to every one of his depraved sexual demands, and unfortunately for him, none of them did...so he'd dump her. He began to wonder if there was even a girl in school that would fulfil his needs, but he was running out of girls...and girls were getting boring to him. ...Now, guys were a different story.

 _'What if there was a guy who would do anything I desired?'_ he thought. Nick decided he would take the challenge. _'And if they don't cooperate, I'll make 'im.'_ he smirked.

Nick enjoyed taking advantage of people for his own good time, and he was up for trying something new. _'I need to find someone who can be easily manipulated, oblivious, innocent, and ignorant. I wanna be the one to take their innocence away from them.'_ He looked around and spotted Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez sitting on the curb in front of school, talking. He brought his eyes to the Mexican boy and smirked. _'I know just the one.'_ he thought evilly.

"Hey, dude...what are you looking at?" one of the boys asked Nick, snapping him out of his perverted daydream. "My next vict-, I mean, girlfriend." Nick smiled.


	2. Tricked

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were walking home from school.

"I think I'm gonna ask Libby out tomorrow...I just don't want her to say no." said Sheen.

"I thought she was already your 'girlfriend.'" Jimmy quoted the word with his fingers.

"Well...I kinda just pretend that she is, but she never actually agreed to it yet." Sheen responded as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Are we supposed to like girls now?" Carl asked.

"Carl, we're almost sophomores. I think it's safe to say that we can like girls now." Jimmy told him.

"Why, Carl? Do you like boys or something?" Sheen snickered.

"Eww, no! But does Jimmy's mom count as a 'girl'"? Carl asked. Jimmy and Sheen stared at him, obviously disturbed. Jimmy shook it off, not wanting to dwell on the thought. "Anyways, I think I'm gonna confess to Cindy pretty soon. You guys think she even likes me back? Or she probably still likes that jack-off Nick."

"Actually Jimmy, I heard that he dumped her last month or so." Sheen commented.

"And since when were you into everyone's relationship statuses?" Jimmy questioned, inwardly relieved at this information.

"Well, I only hear it 24/7 at school everyday. Where have you been Jimmy?" Sheen responded.

Sheen hadn't change much since fifth grade...except for growing a couple inches. Of course he was still obsessed with Ultra Lord (C'mon, this is Sheen we're talking about). His personality had not simmered down even the slightest. In fact, his father had just started him on meds for his severe ADHD. As for his love for Libby Folfax, it had only gotten more intense, going through puberty and all.

Carl hadn't changed for the better either. Puberty hadn't done him justice but only made him bigger and contract acne. Poor Carl.

As for Jimmy, he added on a few inches, too, evening out the size comparison of his head and body. He decided to ditch the swirly hairdo for something more toned down. Also, he had finally disclosed his feelings about Cindy to Sheen and Carl. The three of them had decided to go to Jimmy's lab and play video games. Jimmy had suggested that they start on their homework, much to Sheen and Carl's disgust and had been able to pressure him out of that idea.

Meanwhile, Nick had left his group of smoking buddies and proceeded to follow Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl, hoping to steer Sheen away from his friends. He kept a distance behind them, making sure to not seem obvious.

_'How am I gonna get him away from Neutron and Llama-boy? I need bait...'_

Nick remembered Sheen talking to Jimmy and Carl about stupid Ultra Lord, of course. But he also remembered hearing Sheen ramble on about Libby. Nick knew about Sheen and Libby... it was hard not to notice. But how would he use this to manipulate Sheen into going to his house?

"Sheen c'mere! I need to tell you something."

Sheen, as well as Jimmy and Carl turned around to see Nick walking up to them. Sheen looked around and behind him, obviously confused. "Me?"

"Uh, yeah... I did say 'Sheen', didn't I?"

"Wow, he didn't call you Shine this time." Carl whispered to Sheen.

"What?" Sheen asked Nick, still not quite understanding what Nick could possibly have to ask him. By people like Nick, Sheen was considered a loser.

"It's Libby. She wants to talk to you." Nick tried to think of something to make the lie sound convincing enough. Jimmy butted in. "Why?" he asked with a hint of suspicion. Libby and Nick were never really close friends.

"None of your business, Nerdbomb." Nick shot back. Sheen still didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"C'mon, Sheen. She wants you right now."

"But... w-" Before Sheen could respond, Nick grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. Sheen looked over his shoulder at Jimmy and Carl, a look of pure confusion and a slight hint of fear in his eyes. He tried to break free from Nick's firm grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Uh...Nick? Why are you holding my arm? I can walk by myself."

"So you don't run away."

This unexpected response only made Sheen more uneasy. Jimmy and Carl watched as Nick dragged their best friend away, not knowing what to make of it.

"I don't get it." Jimmy said, a statement that Carl didn't like Jimmy to say. "What?" Carl asked worriedly.

"What just happened. I'm not quite buying Nick."

Little did Jimmy and Carl know that this would lead to the total downward spiral of their best friend.


	3. Trapped

Sheen was surprised when Nick led him to his house. He didn't expect that Libby would be at Nick's house; he figured that they were going to meet her somewhere else. As if the situation wasn't suspicious enough. As Nick swung open the front door, Sheen, expecting Libby to obviously be there, saw only an empty house. Sheen stood there, confused.

"W-where's Libby?" he asked, obviously becoming distressed.

"Oh...she's not here. What, you actually believed me?"

"Well...duh."

"Well, I'm here."

Sheen looked at Nick and then down at his arm that was still holding him. "Let go of me already!" Sheen yelled. He struggled to get free but Nick was stronger. "What the...?"

Without another word Nick aggressively pulled Sheen by the arm up to his room, threw him onto the floor, and then abruptly locked the door with a padlock. Sheen looked up desperately, his brown eyes wide in panic. "W-w-what are you doing, Nick?" he stammered, noting the disturbing fact that Nick had a padlock on his bedroom door. Nick roughly grabbed Sheen by his neck and pulled him up to eye level.

"Listen, Sheen." Nick snarled. "You do whatever I say, whenever I say it, or there will be major consequences. Got it?" Nick let go of Sheen letting him drop to his knees as he gasped for air.

"What do you want from me!" Sheen cried out hysterically, after realizing his current situation once again.

"Your complete obedience."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" Sheen said, defiantly. At this Nick grabbed the front of Sheen's shirt and held a tightly clenched fist to his face.

"I'll beat your sorry ass until you do...oh, or maybe I'll get your little girlfriend to take your place!" Nick sneered, as he forcefully let go of Sheen's shirt shoving him to the floor.

"If you touch Libby, I swear, I'll kill you, Nick!" Fire burned in Sheen's eyes.

"Sure you will." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Just do what I say and we won't have to go there."

Sheen looked frantically around the room, hoping to see some way of escape. The only other way out of the room was the window, but unfortunately Nick's room was on the top floor of the house. Even if he did try to open it and jump out, Nick would most likely stop him before he did.

"There's no way out Sheen. And guess what?" Nick said in a mocking tone, "My mom doesn't come home from work for a few more hours. We can have a little fun until then, can't we?" Nick smirked, approaching Sheen who began to back away from him. Nick then shrugged. "Hey, It's either you or I'll get Libby." Nick was sure this would get Sheen to cooperate. It did.

Sheen sighed and slumped to the floor, defeated. "Okay." he managed to choke out, tears starting to formulate in his eyes.

"That's it, good boy." Nick advanced toward Sheen. He began to run his hand through Sheen's dark, spiky hair. Sheen started to move his head away from the hand, but stopped when Nick aggressively yanked his hair.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sheen whimpered, not exactly sure what Nick had in mind, but positive he wouldn't like whatever it was. Sheen certainly wasn't the brightest, but he could tell that he was in a threatening situation.

Nick smiled, and before Sheen knew it, Nick tackled him, wrestling him to the ground. Even though Sheen was still a bit taller than Nick, he was pretty thin, and Nick was stronger than Sheen, being the team quarterback. It wasn't long before Nick finally managed to pin Sheen to the floor on his back, straddling him. Sheen could feel Nick's hardness pressing into him. He put up another struggle to get free, but Nick was on top, and he couldn't move.

Nick was becoming annoyed, but also somewhat aroused, with Sheen's constant struggling. Not moving from his position on top of Sheen, Nick reached in a nearby drawer and pulled out a large hunting knife. "Are you gonna cooperate now?" Nick asked, holding the blade up to Sheen's throat. Sheen gulped in fear and slowly nodded, eyes bulging in terror.

"Good. Now where was I? Oh, yeah..." Nick took the knife and used it to cut Sheen's shirt, which he quickly tore off and flung it behind him. He removed his own shirt as well. Nick lay top of Sheen, their bare flesh touching. He aggressively pushed his mouth into Sheen's. Sheen could feel Nick's tongue enter, almost gagging him. Nick pulled away. "You're horny, aren't you Sheen. I can feel you." Sheen shook his head, as Nick began to move his mouth farther down, his tongue licking down Sheen's neck where he bit onto, leaving an aggressively dark bruise, causing Sheen to wince in discomfort. Nick moved down to a nipple where he took one and sucked it. Sheen closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

 _'...Anything but this.'_ Without realizing it, Sheen let out a moan, much to Nick's satisfaction. He stopped and smiled knowingly. He then went for Sheen's pants. Sheen wished anyone, Nick's mom, Jimmy, Libby, Carl, even Cindy, anybody would save him. He knew it wasn't going to happen so he began to noisily sob. "Shut the fuck up!" Nick yelled, smacking him across the face. Sheen tried to suppress a scream, instead letting out a whine of pain. Nick continued to pull Sheen's pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, all the while Sheen shivered.

"Ultra Lord. "How typical." Nick leered. Sheen cringed as Nick finished the job, stripping Sheen of his last article of clothing and his dignity. Sheen lay exposed as Nick eyed his body like a ravenous animal. His eyes immediately locked on Sheen's dick, which was a lot bigger than Nick expected.

"I didn't think you'd be this good. Man, Libby is missing out." Nick laughed as he grabbed Sheen's balls making him visibly flinch.

"You like that. You'll like this more." With that Nick did what he had been anxious to do. He bent down and took Sheen into his mouth. Sheen gaped in surprise, eyes widened, paralyzed in shock as Nick continued to move his mouth and tongue up and down. Sheen felt his body begin to respond to the stimulation and tried desperately to make it stop. He didn't want to give Nick the satisfaction of controlling him. He felt himself get harder and harder, knowing that he would release at any moment. He tried to imagine Miss Fowl, his old fifth grade teacher, in a thong. But the constant sucking, up and down, Nick's tongue circling the tip was too much. Even Nick's sloppy subpar blowjob was enough to put his juvenile body over the edge. Nick could feel that Sheen had reached his fullest and expected him to come any second.

Sheen shut his eyes tightly and tensed up hoping this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up any moment. He tried with everything he had to resist. Just then, the horrid moment arrived when Sheen's body betrayed him. He started to cry, tears streaming down his face as Nick swallowed every drip of cum. Nick finally stood, licking the remains from around his mouth, smirking down at Sheen. "See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it? You know you liked it. It's more than Libby ever did for you."

Sheen stared daggers at Nick, his whole body shaking in fury. Finally, he leapt at Nick, catching him off guard. Nick's eyes widened in surprise as Sheen shoved him into the wall. With that, Nick kneed Sheen in the gut, making him collapse to the floor in pain. Before Sheen could lift his head, Nick kicked him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"When will you learn, Sheen? You can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Sheen slowly rose to his feet, blood still streaming from his nose. With one swift motion he punched Nick in the jaw. Nick winced in pain, but sent a forceful blow to Sheen's eye, sending him flying backward. "You'll regret this, Sheen. If you had just cooperated we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"If you had just left me the fuck alone in the fir-" before Sheen could finish, Nick kicked Sheen in the leg causing him to collapse once again.

"There is a way you can make it up to me." Nick grinned evilly as he advanced toward Sheen, stopping in front of him. Sheen looked up to see Nick unbuckling his jeans. Sheen shook his head in utter horror as he watched Nick completely remove his pants and boxers. Sheen began to scoot back until he was smashed against the wall.

"Hey I did you. It's only fair if you pay me back." Nick had Sheen cornered against the wall, trapped. "Suck it like you like it!" Nick commanded, "And if you bite, I'll beat your ass even more." Sheen knew he would, or even worse, find Libby and rape her instead.

_'Maybe if I just do it and get it over with, he'll let me go...'_

With this last thought Sheen grabbed Nick's awaiting cock and shoved it in his mouth and sucked in a desperate manner. The feeling of Nick's erection in his mouth made Sheen want to vomit. While Sheen continued to suck, Nick moaned loudly and grabbed Sheen's head and pulled it towards him, forcing Sheen to take more, gagging him, all the while moaning Sheen's name over and over, Sheen hating the sound of his name as Nick moaned it out. Nick was nearing his release and without warning let loose his load.

"Swallow it!" Nick demanded. It took all of Sheen's strength to not spit it all in Nick's face. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gulped it all down. The taste of Nick's bitter cum caused him to dry heave. Nick watched in amusement. "I'm insulted." he said in a fake hurt tone. "Good." Sheen managed to cough out between the gagging. After Sheen began to calm down, he waited for Nick to say the magic words: You can go now. He didn't.

"What more do you want with me!" Sheen wailed.

"We're just now getting to the good part!" Nick said, in an annoyingly enthusiastic voice.

"There's a good part!" Sheen dramatically gasped, a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what, Sheen? You're so ungrateful. Most people only dream of doing this kinda stuff with me." Sheen rolled his eyes and made a gag-me-with-a-spoon gesture. Nick gave him an exasperated look. Sheen was still so immature.

"You're so fucking annoying, Ultra Dork! But damn, you give good head!" Nick grinned. Sheen narrowed his eyes and frowned in disgust.

"Alright, c'mon bitch. Here we go!" Nick opened a drawer and took out a tube of lubricant. "What the hell is that?" Sheen asked, his naivety showing.

"Anal lube." Nick said casually.

"WHAT!" Sheen cried, his eyes wide in terror once again. "Or...maybe we can do without it." Nick said, putting it back in the drawer. Sheen breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Nick had changed his mind and was going to call it a day. He was greatly mistaken.

Before Sheen knew what was going on, Nick pushed him onto the bed, face down. Nick sat on top of Sheen's back so he couldn't get up. He began to run his hands up and down Sheen's smooth back. Sheen tried to look behind him to see what Nick was going to do. Nick then scooted himself backward, kneeling so that his legs were on either side of Sheen, then spit on his hand instead of just using the actual lube. Sheen felt Nick spread his ass apart and began to whimper. Nick continued prying Sheen open and then, without warning, drove himself into the tight opening. Sheen let out a piercing shriek and clenched around Nick's cock.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that that was gonna hurt?" Nick said as he continued to thrust into him, making each blow harder. He felt when Sheen began to bleed. "See. Told you we didn't need the lube." Nick laughed as Sheen's cries continued to ring throughout the room. A small puddle of blood from Sheen's open wound began to form on the bed sheets. Sheen hoped he would die in the process. It would be better than this. Nick grabbed Sheen's dick and moved his hand up and down it as he continued to move. Nick felt himself ready to explode, moaning wildly. it didn't take long for his juvenile body to climax. As he came, Sheen nearly passed out from the excruciating pain of the come blasting his open wound.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Nick removed himself from Sheen, some blood now covering him as well as the bed sheets. Sheen lay heavy panting face down on the bed. "Get up!" Nick demanded, pulling Sheen off of the bed by his arm. Sheen managed to look down to see that he had come again all over the bed without realizing. At that moment there was a sound of a car pulling into the driveway below, the greatest sound Sheen had ever heard.

"Shit!" came Nick's voice. There was blood smears on the bed sheets and both of them were completely naked, Sheen now having a black eye and dried blood under his nose. Nick hastily threw some clothes on and bundled up the sheets then threw them in the closet, all the while Sheen standing and watching, too traumatized to even move.

"What the fuck are you doing! Put on your fucking clothes and get the hell out! You better not let my mom see you!" Sheen picked up his ripped Ultra Lord boxers, being inwardly angry at this. Still in a trance-like state, he tried to put on what was left of them and then his pants. Nick threw him his shirt which was torn also. Nick grabbed Sheen's shoulders and looked him in the eye with a menacing glare.

"You tell anyone and I swear, I'll kill you, or...never mind, I'll kill Libby and then beat the shit outta you." Nick then turned to unlock the door, grabbed Sheen's arm tightly and lead him down the stairs quietly and outside. "You know I'm not done with you yet, right?" With that Nick shoved Sheen away and hurried back inside. Sheen attempted to run but was unsuccessful. It hurt so badly. He hobbled as quickly as possible home. It was getting dark; he knew that his dad was wondering where he was.

He eventually made the trip home and quietly entered through the back door. He could hear his dad in the kitchen. As he made his way up the stairs toward the bathroom, he cringed when his dad called his name.

"Sorry for not calling. I had to do a project..." his words trailed off, not having the energy to come up with a convincing lie, as he locked himself in the bathroom.

Still rapidly shaking and covered in blood, come, and sweat, he stripped off the remains of his tattered clothing and stared at himself in the mirror. His eye had swollen shut and various bruises had already begun to form all over his body. His ass felt so sore, but luckily, the bleeding had ceased. He stepped into the tub and turned on the water. He then immediately started scrubbing every inch of his body, so hard that he felt as if his skin might rub off completely. As he stared at the bloody, dirty water running down the drain, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself and dirty, and no amount of soap could make him feel otherwise.


	4. School

It was the following morning. Sheen vaguely recalled eluding his dad the previous night and briefly hoped the events from yesterday were just a nightmare. It wasn't until he tried to get out of bed that he knew for sure it was real. He didn't think it was possible, but he actually felt worse.

Sheen managed to get up from the bed. He saw himself in the bathroom mirror and wondered how he would manage the mess that stared back. His eye was swollen purple and he had an inconspicuous hickey on his neck. He couldn't hide from his dad, or anyone else for that matter, forever. He started to become frantic. There was no way he would be able to show his face like this at school. Luckily the weather was cold enough that a scarf wouldn't look that out of place, but what about the black eye? _'I guess I will just have to come up with a lie...'_ he sighed in defeat.

He got dressed and walked cautiously down the stairs. He peeked into the kitchen. His dad was there making coffee, getting ready to leave for work.

"Son, are you up yet?You're going to miss the bus...""

"Hey Dad, I'm ready." Sheen walked casually, or at least tried to, into the kitchen. His dad looked up from the coffeemaker and immediately froze when he saw Sheen's face.

" Mijo, what the hell happened..." Mr. Estevez exclaimed.

"Dad, it's no big deal. We had to play dodge ball in P.E. yesterday and well, my attention span betrayed me again, and someone got me good. Maybe you should ask the doc about upping my meds..." Sheen chuckled nervously and made his way to the door before the lie got too out of hand. "Gotta go. Don't wanna miss that bus! Catch you later, Dad." He tried to walk normal to the door, hoping his dad wouldn't notice. He closed the door quickly behind him before his dad could ask any other questions.

He sighed wearily, wondering how he would make it through this day. School would be worse than usual, he was sure of that. Sheen would normally meet everyone at the bus stop; most of them took the bus every morning. At the pace he was going, Sheen knew he wouldn't make it but found himself not caring at all. The only thing he was worried about was all the inevitably prying questions on what happened..why was he late...why he had a black eye...why he was walking funny. Comments about the stupid scarf he was forced to wear to hide evidence of that horrid... episode. He didn't even know what to call it.

He hobbled down the sidewalk contemplating just ditching but figured that would just bring up more questions, not to mention the phone call his dad would receive.  
He looked at his watch and realized he most definitely missed his bus and had to walk the whole way. Despite his efforts, he arrived at school twenty minutes late and had to go the office for a late note. He slowly walked in approaching the desk, inwardly wincing at his pain.

"I-I need a late note." He muttered, looking down to try and hide his eye. The women looked up, alarmed. Sheen saw her expression and had a lie already prepared. "You know, just normal bully problems. No big deal." He chuckled apprehensively.

"Did you tell somebody what happened?"

"Yes, my dad already knows. It's under control."

She looked at him questioningly, but silently handed him a note.

His first class was remedial geometry which he did not share with any of his friends; he was thankful for this at this moment. He reluctantly entered the classroom and tried to ignore the stares as he handed the note to his teacher, Ms. Davis who reminded him of his fifth grade teacher Ms. Fowl in that she didn't care too much for him.

"Nice of you to join us,Sheen." she stated, annoyance clear in her voice. Sheen looked down trying to avoid eye contact, as he made his way to his seat without saying anything. He could already hear scattered whispers as he sunk down his chair wishing that he would disappear.

"Nice scarf, Estevez. Did you borrow it from your grandma." Wendell sneered.

"How 'bout you shut the fuck up Wendell?" Sheen snarled, a bit louder than he intended. Ms. Davis glared at him. "We don't use that language, Sheen. If I hear it again, that's detention." 

Sheen was quiet the rest of class, his concentration worse than when he was off the meds. He kept having flashbacks of Nick holding him hostage and dreading P.E. fourth period before lunch, which he had with Nick. The bell rang and Sheen started to put his things away getting ready to go to his next class.

"Sheen, please stay after for a moment." he heard Ms. Davis say over all the kids chatting. He felt stares burning into him as he waited for everyone to leave. After it was just him alone with his teacher, he sheepishly approached her, waiting for the unpleasant interaction that was soon to follow.

"Sheen, what happened to your eye? Is there something happening I should know about?"

"It happened in P.E. yesterday. I looked away for a sec and got hit. It's nothing, really."

"Okay, Sheen. But if there's ever someone who is bullying you, please report to any me or another faculty member. We do not tolerate bullying at this school." She obviously didn't believe him.

"Sure thing, Miss D. I should get going to my next class. Can't be late, right?" Sheen answered, eager to get out of there.

Ms. Davis nodded. "Of course. And please stop calling me that."

_______________________________________________________________

"Coach, can I please be excused from P.E. today. I was helping my dad with a project. I was carrying the tools down the stairs and slipped."

My worst lie yet...Sheen thought. It was worth a try though. There was no way he was doing P.E.

"Do you have an excuse from the nurse?" Coach Bates sighed. Sheen hadn't even thought of the note. "Yeah..." he checked the pockets in his gym shorts. Of course there was no note. "I must've forgot it in my locker."

"Well go get it. Hurry up."

Sheen wasn't planning to come back. He knew that even if you were excused from P.E. you still had to change into your gym clothes and show up for roll-call or you would get marked as absent. He thought this was stupid and pointless, but what choice did he have right now? He hoped Coach Bates didn't notice the hickey.

He planned to go back to the boys' locker room, change back into his clothes, get his stuff and go hide somewhere until lunch. Or maybe he would just leave school altogether. None of these were great ideas, Sheen thought. The ensuing traumatic flashbacks caused him to feel apathetic of the school rules or the fact that he would be in trouble later. As he was grabbing his things out of his locker, Sheen heard the door close. Not thinking of it much he glanced over his shoulder.

It was the absolute last person he wanted to see. His stomach dropped.


	5. Lies

"Well, well, well. Trying to ditch P.E. are we?" Nick chuckled menacingly.

"W-what are you doing here, Nick" Sheen couldn't hide the stammer in his voice.

"I volunteered to check in on you. You were taking quite a while to grab your 'note.' Coach asked someone to find you."

Sheen scoffed. "I'm sure your intentions are nothing but good then seeing as you 'volunteered' and all." Sheen stated, sarcasm clearly seeping through. He was trying desperately to not appear afraid, but the truth was he was terrified. Would he really do something to me in here, at school?

"Better watch the attitude, Estevez." Nick spat, now approaching Sheen. "You wouldn't want something to happen, if you know what I mean."

"Why are you even doing this to me? I mean, why anybody, but I'm a guy. Did you suddenly turn gay or what?" Sheen let the words fall out, not caring what happened at this point.

"Maybe I am a fag, maybe not. But the important thing is I own you, Sheen."

"But why me??? Why don't you just find another guy to do this who actually wants to do it? Also why are you threatening to hurt Libby?" All the questions came pouring out, Sheen becoming resolved to the fact Nick would rape him either way. He just wanted to know why.

"You wanna know why? It's because you would do anything to save Libby. Neutron is a genius; he would figure out how to get out of it somehow. Carl was out of the question. Face it Sheen, the fact that there is collateral if you don't obey me and you're not that bad on the eyes made you the best option."

Sheen stared blankly. "Soooo...let me get this straight. You may or may not be gay, but you would rather force someone to do things they don't wanna do then find someone who wants to be with you. Jimmy, Carl and I were your only options even though there are a bunch of other guys and you picked me because I'm the best looking out of us and that I-"

"Sheen you really don't know when to put a sock in it. I don't want to be in a faggot relationship. I just want my own personal fuck slave, and I've had sex with all the girls that are worth my time. And all that's left are prudes, and it's boring. I'm already satisfied with my choice. None of the broads let me fuck them in the ass and sucking a cock was... interesting" Nick pondered, holding his chin in his hand.

Sheen clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. " I didn't let you... "

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go into the shower. I'm kinda in the mood for a quicky." Sheen felt his heart begin to pound out of his chest. "Y-you mean right here...now? I thought Coach was waiting for us to come back. What if someone comes looking for us?" He hoped this would knock sense into Nick. "Guess we better make it super quick!" Nick laughed. Sheen was desperate so he resorted to pleading. "Nick, please not now. I don't think I can physically take it...I-I-I can hardly walk..." Sheen cried, mortified that he had to mention it. Nick considered Sheen's words, pensive. "Hmmmm, well I guess I shouldn't completely wreck you. I'll do you a favor this one time and let you just give me head." "I can't just do it later?" Sheen was willing to stall this as long as he could hoping they would be interrupted any second.

Just then, as if by some divine intervention, the door to the locker room opened, and their coach popped his head in. "What's going on here? Nick, I sent to to find Sheen, not find him and then both of you decide to skip class. Get back to the gym. I'm giving you one minute or else detention for you both." he warned. With that he closed the door leaving them alone again.

"Well I guess you got lucky this time, Sheen. How 'bout you meet me after school here and we can pick up where we left off." Nick then exited the room leaving Sheen to contemplate his words.

Deciding that playing hooky would only draw more attention at this point, he decided to suffer through the next couple hours. After Sheen spent P.E. sitting on the bleachers, his stomach feeling sicker than ever in his life, the bell rang and it was lunch. He was anything but hungry. He usually sat with Jimmy and Carl of course, and some days Cindy and Libby would join them when they chose not to sit with their more popular friends. Sheen wondered again if he should just ditch the rest of the school day and go hide somewhere. He couldn't figure out where to go instead, so he just went to their usual lunch spot hoping he could at least fake that everything was fine. After he got his lunch, he went to sit down. Jimmy and Carl were already sitting there.

_Great..._

He put his tray down and sat without a word. Jimmy and Carl just stared immediately noticing something was wrong, noting the lack of enthusiastic greeting they usually got from him. 

"Hey Sheen, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you seem pretty down." Carl added. 

"Yeah, fine. Never better..."

Just then Cindy and Libby decided to join them. Sheen would normally be ecstatic that Libby was joining them, but today it only made him more on edge. Libby sat next to Sheen and Cindy sat on the other side of her. Noticing the unusual silence from him she playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, you seem kinda weird..."

"Yeah, and not your usual weird. By now we would normally be subjected to your Ultra Lord ramblings and you'd be trying to steal food off our plates." Cindy added, noticing the untouched pizza on his plate.

Sheen tried to avoid eye contact and lowered his head. _Did they notice my eye?_ He had put his hood on, hoping it would hide the blemish on his neck. The scarf proved to be a bad idea.

"Ummmm, well my grandma made dinner last night and I think the chorizo didn't agree with me so feeling kinda under the weather..."

"Sheen, your grandma can barely walk to the kitchen. I think the last time she cooked was that time when I stayed for dinner when we were in fifth grade." Jimmy stated. Sheen willed him to just stop talking. _Sometimes he can't just let stuff go,_ Sheen thought.

"Uh, well I guess it was a gift from God, giving her one last chance to make a meal. You know how much she loved it." he replied, becoming exhausted coming up with lie after lie. Everyone knew he was a terrible liar. This earned perturbed looks from everyone and awkward silence. Sheen started to panick feeling four sets of scrutinizing eyes burning into him. He needed to get out of there fast.

"Uhhhhhh, I just remembered I have someplace I have be. It's a doctor appointment...my dad's picking me up..."

He suddenly stood up and walked away quickly, leaving his untouched food tray behind. Everyone sat there wondering what just happened. Suddenly Libby broke the silence. "Something's not right. I have to go see-" she stood up to go after Sheen, but Cindy grabbed her arm.

"Just leave him. He will talk when he wants to talk. He always does." Cindy stated.

"Yeah, but I've literally never seen him act that way and we've been friends since we were five. Something's wrong." Jimmy said.

"You don't think it has something to do with Nick coming up to us yesterday after school and telling Sheen that Libby needs something and then Nick taking Sheen with him somewhere." Carl spoke up. It dawned on Jimmy; they never found out what is was that Nick said Libby needed to say to Sheen.

"What do you mean I needed something?" Libby looked confused at Carl.

"You mean you didn't need to tell Sheen something after school yesterday? Nick came up to us when we were walking home and said he needed to bring Sheen to you because you had to tell him something-" Jimmy stated, now perplexed. He did remember the situation being weird. Libby's face was twisted in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Cindy and I were hanging out at her house doing homework, and then I went home to eat dinner." 

Nobody knew what to say until Jimmy spoke up, "Nick has some explaining to do."


End file.
